Hot Head
by Norman body
Summary: Ten years ago when my father Died, my mother saved me, unknowing to me damning herself to a fate worse then Death. Now the only way to redeem her is to become her champion and clear her name. And also fulfill a ancient prophecy. An angry Boy with crimson eyes. A Mother cry's, a father lies. His forgiveness can heal earths shattered core His fury can break it worse than before.


**Proluoge**

 **Tough little**

 **Hello,hello,hello! coming to you live right out side of purgatory. Today I shall regale you with a tale of A Legendary HotHead, who shall choose the fate of this world. Will he try to save it and fix humanity's mistake, Or will he destroy it and creat a new world for his people. Only god Know'S.**

 **Hee,hee but so do I.  
**

* * *

"Daddy?" A small voice sheepishly cried. The boy was only 5 and he was starting to get hungry and,not that he was keeping track of time but, six days without food was the longest he ever went.

And It was proving to be as much as he could take.

"Dad?" He cried again at the Cellar door. He was underground, beneath the small cottage that his family lived at. It didn't have to be his father, He just wanted someone to get him out. He'd even cried for his older sister who constantly broke all of his ZubatMan Action figures. He'd settle for anyone. Jason banged on the cellar door again but something was on top of it. Tears streamed down his face being absorbed into his brown Bidoof t-shirt. He repeatedly shouted for his father over and over again, His bangs and cries reverberating into the basement. The cellar was moist and cold with ass kind of rusted pipes running through it. His father kept it clean for the most part but he wasn't a good handy man so he just let the brown disgusting water drip from the pipes into a small army of pots and cups, something that Jason was thankful for.

At least dying of thirst wouldn't be a problem.

He climbed back down the small step ladder waddling back over to a pile of bundled up newspaper and old moth-eaten curtains. This has been his makeshift bed for the last few days, and although it didn't do much to keep him warm it save him from sleeping on concrete. He got into his position where the outline of his small body had imprinted itself, and laid perfectly still. He tried to stay quiet but he started bawling into the moldy ball of curtain. "D-d-Daddy!" He Began Crying his for father, not expecting him to come. "I-I-I mi-miss my daddy!" He cried. And for the fifth night In a Row, Jason cried himself to sleep.

The toddler dreams consisted of nothing but pleasant thoughts of first. His Father and his older sister Jessica, Playing with him in the middle of the living room, moving around action figures pretending to be in a heated battle of good and evil, Always letting him be Zubat man, Always letting him Win. Jasonwas having so much fun! His father had the day off, something about it being to hot to leave the house, and his sister was actually being nice to him. He felt like he could start crying.

 _Wake_

Jason had dropped his toys and got to his feet, declaring a game hide and seek was about to ensue. Jessica looked at Dad, Shrugged her shoulders and got to her feet. " Fire, Water, Grass to see who's it!" Jessica shouted placing her fist into the palm of her hand. Jason smiled copying his sister. He Held up his hand and on the count of three made a volcano with both of his hand putting the tips of his fingers together.

"Fire!" He shouted.

His sister giggled making her hand do a little wave motion signaling water and Jason's defeat. "I Win!" She Said taking her little brother's hand and leading him outside.

"How do you always's win." He Wined.

"Because 11 year olds are way better then 5 year olds." She gloated in a singsong voice. She had said this last year when he was 4 also. He Pouted at this.

"Hey don't be a sore loser tiger." His father said rising from the couch like a middle aged, giant. "I'll be base." He said following his children out onto the porch closing the front door behind them. He took a seat in a lawn sighing as he sat down getting into a relaxed position. Jasons father was huge, big enough to brush his head against the ceiling of the cottage if he stood strait up, But years of lumberjacking made him a bit hunchbacked. They lived in eastern kanto surrounded by forest, He and Jason being one of the few black men to live there. Jessica's mom was a Native but Jason never met or even questioned about her. This made Jessica much lighter then her brother, and Jonathan often called his daughter 'Blackanese'.

"Now remember" He said placing his feet on the lawn chair. " I don't want you going to deep into that forest. It's okay if your brother can't see you, but if I can't, we have a problem." He said. His voice was a deep growl and practically dripped with authority. He was as lack with his children as possible, but when it came to matter's of their safety he never played around.

Ever.

Period.

"Yes Daddy." Jessica said before turning around to take off.

"C'mon boy don't cheat. Turn and count." Jonathan said twirling his finger in a 'turn around' motion.

Jason turned his back on his father, completely forgetting the crippling lost of Fire,grass,water, and began counting down from 10.

He brought his fingers above his eye's in a 'no peeking' type fashion, giggling with childish joy.

"Ten." He laughed, starting the countdown to hunt for his sister.

"… _Wake."_

"Nine."

"… _Wake…"_

"Eight."

"… _WWaaaaaaaakkkkkkeeeeeee."_

" _Seven."_

"… _. . . . . . . . . . . .W-"_

"S-Six."

Something. Was Wrong. Something was Very wrong. The warm sunlight seemed to be but an illusion. Jason couldn't feel his fingers, and what he could feel felt frozen.

" _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! "_

"Daddy?" Jason said turning around. "Daddy I don't feel good." Jason whined to an empty chair. "D-Daddy?" He said looking around. Jason looked around for his father and his sister. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he repeated their names. Everything felt…

Wrong.

He could see the sunlight hit his skin but he couldn't feel it. He saw the wind blowing a few dead leaves around but he couldn't feel that either. He cried more and more.

'BAM!'

Jason jumped at the sound of a door slaming.

He filled with hope wiping his tears on his shirt. They must have just went inside. He waddled his way over to the front door and knocked for Someone to let him in. He banged on the door once with his little fist and it creaked open fairly easy. "Daddy? I'm scared." He said Hestantly stepping into the house. A big crash followed by his father's grunting brought Jason out of his frightened state. "Daddy!" He cried Running past the living room where all of his action figures were now crushed, Into the hall way where he heard the crash come from. He inched closer to the room, just a few feet from the door when a huge "BAM!" Startled him into jumping back. He heard another gunshot this time fallowed by a large purple Animal sent flying through the door to his father's bedroom splintering it into dozens pieces. Jason's Father followed it through the hole. The monster lied in its back exposing its belly. Jason saw blood and some king of bubbling purple ooze flowing out of the top of its nose, although it looked more like a broken horn then a nose. Jonathan stepped on its crème colored belly, and aimed the barrel of his shotgun at its purple armored chest. Jason found where the top of its horn was, neatly buried into his father's side between two obviously cracked rib's.

"Daddy!" Jason Yelled crying when he saw his father wound bleeding down his leg.

Jonathan seemed more shocked that his son was in front of him, then that there was a horn inside of him. "Jason! I told you to RU-!" Jonathan's Sentence was cut short when the purple dinosaur rammed his armored foot into his stomach. He dropped the gun and was brought to his knees still on top of that thing. It then lifted him up, still on its back, and threw him In front of his son.

"NidoKing!" It Roared.

Jonathan found his feet quickly scooping up his son, who was too traumatized to move. While the Nidoking caught its breath Jonathan dashed into his study flipingover a table he kicked at a Wooden square embedded into the carpet.

"Jessica open up!" Jonathan Yelled. Jason still in shock heard footsteps coming towards the cellar door. And then someone started knocking at the cellar door. "Hello anyone down there?" He heard it come from the other side of the cellar door. It was a woman but to deep to be his sister's.

"Jason are you there?" He heard the knocks get Louder. "Jason!"

Jason looked down at the cellar, then up to his father. Jason's eyes grew wide and he let out a shriek of terror. His father's brown skin was pale with green viens showing through beneath the sickly skin. His eyes was beyond blood shot and the scarlet liquid seeked from his lips. His voice sounded like a desperate gargle but Jason could hear him.

' _Wake."  
_

* * *

"Hey! C'mon you're not dead, are you! I Just had to mave a shit load of stuff to- fuck! I need to stop cursing!" The woman banged on the cellar door so hard, she was causing splinters.

Jason sat straight up wiping grogginess from his eyes. He bolted from his bed. Running as fast as his little legs could take him, Only to trip over a old coffee mug, falling face first into the cement. Jason started bawling again cradling his scraped knee. He was crying so hard he didn't notice the cellar door finally open.

The woman jumped through the square hole landing on conrcreat."Humph!" The she grunted.

She stood up and dusted of her worn down leather jacket, the once red material faded into brick like color. Her military boots clicked on the floor as she approached an still oblivious Jason.

"Hey, baby." She said as though speaking to an infant . she crouched down reaching a hand out to cradle his wet cheek, wiping tears off his eyes. "How long you been down here?"

Jason didn't speak but he put splayed out his left hand in front of her, and put up his right index finger.

" _Wow_. _Six days?_ " She said Lifting the tiny boy into her arms. "You are such a good boy! Your made out of tough stuff, just like your mommy." She said wiping tear from his face, cradling him.

"y-you know my mommy?" Jason's voice was little more than a nervous whisper.

The woman smiled as she got over to the cellar door. "Know her? Kid where do you think you got those eyes from." She said, Her crimson eye's matching his. "I _am_ your mother."


End file.
